lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Marina Anchors
Marina Anchors is a cute sailor girl who loves to be clean and tidy. Also see Matey Anchors, her little brother. Personality Marina Anchors is a super neat girl who is always tidy and keeps everything ship shape. Some may find her love of cleanliness annoying, or a bit much but Marina doesn't seem to mind in the least! She loves the Ocean, despite not knowing how to swim and is often in a boat or along the beach shores. Her most favorite beach activities are making sandcastles and playing beach volleyball! Appearence Marina Anchors is a fair skinned girl with neutral pink cheeks and the typical black eyes. She has light blue hair worn in curled, ringlet pigtails held with red ribbons near the bottom, while her hair is pulled back she has a tuff of bangs in the center. Marina wears a red and white striped top with dark blue puffed sleeves and a big crimson bow at her neck/chest area and four buttons on the front. She wears a silk blue pleat skirt with white bloomer-like bottoms underneath and a single white stripe going around the lower part of th skirt. She wears normal white socks below the knee and ice blue and white tennis shoes. Sea Adventures Marina sports a blue dress with 8 buttons, four on each side going down with segements of white lining and ruffles along the bottom. Her sleeves are white with very tiny red stripes, with ruffled red lining at her elbows and a red colored neck. Her socks are the same but her shoes are now blue maryjanes. Marina at the beach wears a blue two-layer ruffled skirt bathing suit with thin white stripes, red arm floaties and red wrap to the ankle slip on shoes. For bath time fun, Marina wears a pink with white polkadots bathing suit lined with yellow ruffles and sleeves, powder blue crocs and a magenta and bright yellow life saver around her waist. For the Funhouse playset, Marina wears a white tanktop under a royal blue elbow length sleeved top with white cuffs that have small red bows on them, a big red belt, pink two-layer skirt, yellow boots, a white sailors cap, and small red bows on each curled pigtail. Pet Marina has a blue baby whale for a pet. It wears a white sailors cap, while the Sea adventure whale wears a blue cap. At the beach it wears a beach hat, and in the bathtub it rides on a floaty/life raft. For the Funhouse set, Whale wears a sea captains hat. Merchandise * ''#8 of series 2 ''Marina Anchors, comes with telescope, life raft, and toy ship * ''#2 of series 4 ''Marina's Beach Day (2nd edition), comes with bucket, beach ball, and toy shovel * ''#5 of series 4 ''Marina's Sea Adventure (3rd edition), comes with the same objects as Normal Marina mini * Marina Anchors Lalaloopsy Doll * Silly Funhouse marina anchors * Marina Anchors Pencil Topper * Marina Anchors Bubble Fun Mini Doll, comes with ship bathtub, mirror, scrub-brush, pet, toy ship and shampoo * Marina Anchors Soft Doll Trivia *Marina to date is the only Lalaloopsy with a brother. Gallery Marina Anchors Poster.jpg Marina Anchors Soft Doll.jpg Marina is Fashionable.jpg Mini Marina Anchors (1st Edition).jpg Mini-LaLaLoopsy-3-Doll-with-Accessories-Marina39s-Beach-Day-2nd-Edition325-1238.jpg|Marina's Beach Day spin_prod_558710501.jpg|Marina's Sea Adventure! pTRU1-11856860dt.jpg|Marina Bubble Bath Fun set 545545_437662966267920_1669654771_n.jpg|Silly Funhouse Marina! Category:girl Category:Category: Full Size Doll Category:Category: Mini Category:Characters Category:Hairstyle: Curly Pigtails Category:Hair Color: Blue